


The Drunk History Of Linkin Park

by Pretty_Odd



Series: The Drunk History [4]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Drunk History - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Like the drunk history of My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco and Twenty Øne Piløts I decided to do a drunk history of Linkin Park.I have no life.





	The Drunk History Of Linkin Park

In 1995 Linkin Park didn't exist yet. In 1996 Linkin Park didn't exist yet. They were called Xero or some weird sounding shit like that. I dont know what happens those next couple of years but BAM (and the dirt is gone [does anyone know where thats from?]) Xero has a new member BUT WAIT. They're not called Xero any more they're Hybrid Theory. And the new guy was like "hey kids its Chazzy Chaz" and the Mike guy was like "i loik dis guy"so Chestnut joined and the old lead singer left. And guess what. The Hybrid Theory guys were like "nah fuck Hybrid Theory lets get a different band name but call our first album Hubrid Theory" so they took on the name  ~~Lincoln~~ Linkin Park. Becauze Lincoln Park was trademarked or some shit and some genuis thought hey if you add Link and In it sounds like Linkin. And thus Linkin Park came about. They released their first album and people were jizzing out of their ears from eargasms because it was so good. Hybrid Theory raced up the charts. 5. 4. 3. 4. 2. 1 It was like the best fucking album ever. The whole world was singing along to In The End. "I've put my dick. In you. Pushed as far as I can go." Shuddup those are the lyrics. Anyways. These cool kids decided to do another album, much like the first only now tou have to pay twice as much since theres two albums now. Hooray. This is why I'm broke. Anyways. This new album had Numb, and depressed teens and nostalgic peeps are still listening to this song around the world. Good job Linkin Park. Their next album was relased in..... brb lemme look it up. Ok so Minutes To Midnight was released in 2007. And hey wouldya look at that. They're song is in a movie. Full of explosions. Its a Michael Bay movie. It's Transformers (duh you should know this by now unless your an idiot and is actually using this for information, which I would not recommend) Btw I just realised. Its 2 minutes to midnight. I can hear you all cringing. Anyways, after the release of Minutes To Midnight they started this thing called Projekt Revolution. (Who tf thought ut was a smart idea to spell project like that? Newsflash it makes you look dumb). Projekt Rev had heaps of cool bands go on tour with Linkin Park. Like My Chemical Romance, that one dead band that broke up in 2013 and makes me cry to this day and My Chemical Romance. So year that thing lasted a while, meanwhile Linkin Park decided to make a new album. Mike was like "yo lets go in a new direction". And the others where like "we better not go in one direction because they suck (I'm sorry if you actually like 1d)" and then Brad was like "i better still play heavy riffs on this guitar" and Joe was happy cause he could do more DJ stuff. Rob was on his drums, Chester was probably breaking his bones and Dave.... idk.... Dave is just being Dave.So their new album got released its called A Thousand Suns. Not that many people liked that album. So they tried again. But they missed a second time. Everyone was like "Living Things isn't linkin park wheres our fucking Hybrid Theory" so Linkin Park gave everyone The Hunting Party. And that satisfied their fanboy needs. But then all of the sudden Linkin Park were just like "YO FUCK THESE GUYS WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT" so then they released Heavy and everyone was like "wtf guys?" And then they did it again with Battle Symphony after that it was like Good Goodbye to some fans because some didn't like that. I mean. Sure its not like the old Linkin Park but they're growing up and you should to. Stop complaining. Now for only $1 a day you can help Linkin Park be loved again. We all need a hug once in a while. Also their new music is still better than whats on the radio these days.  _The songs on the radio are ok. But my taste in music is your face._

So yeah thats pretty much their entire story so far. 

And I'm tired.

Good Goodnight.

Get it?

Lol.

What am I doing with my life? 

 

UPDATE:

so as most of you may know something has happened. 5 days ago to be exact. I along with many other fans have been greiving.

For people who can't understand why we greive over artists its because they were like friends, family, idols, inspirations, someone who gave us a meaning when no one else did. Chester did just that for many of us. So when he died a little peice of us all died. It feels more like losing a friend than a band member. Chester was a lot of our childhoods.

And please if you have a problem call the suicide lifeline because this world can't afford to lose another beautiful life.

_"Who cares if one more light goes out? Well I do" ~ R.I.P Chester Bennington 1976-2017_


End file.
